


Sommergewitter

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoppe Hoppe Blitzableiter,<br/>Wenn es knallt dann schreit er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommergewitter

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte hat absolut überhaupt total gar nichts mit den Regenfällen der letzten Tage zu tun.

 

„Ach“, Thiel schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase, „und Sie glauben jetzt ernsthaft, dass das die bessere Lösung gewesen ist? Sie sind doch schon ganz aufgeweicht im Kopf.“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn. Boerne hob ein wenig beleidigt das Kinn und dann auch den Zeigefinger, den Thiel so hasste. Das der andere immer so oberlehrerhaft ...

„Ich glaube nicht nur, dass es die bessere Lösung gewesen ist, sondern ich weiß es.“ Boernes Stimme war keck und Thiel wandte sich von dem Finger ab, der versuchte die Meinung des anderen in seine Ohren zu stopfen, wie einen Wattebausch. Eigentlich fühlte er sich mittlerweile auch schon ganz schön aufgeweicht im Hirn. Und überall anders auch.

„Und wenn ich nicht sofort gehandelt hätte, dann stünden wir jetzt nicht hier ...“, fuhr Boerne fort.

„E-ben!“, unterbrach ihn Thiel

„Sondern auf freier Strecke“, beendete Boerne seinen Gedankengang. „Und ohne Schutz.“

„Das hier ist kein Schutz.“ Thiel zeigte über sich auf das wirklich etwas baufällig aussehende Holzdach auf vier Streben.

Eigentlich war das wohl so als Sonnen- oder Regenschutz für Kühe gedacht. Mitten auf der Weide. So dass die Tiere ungestörter aus dem Trog darunter - der jetzt zwar leer war, aber vermutlich an Weidetagen Wasser enthielt - trinken konnten. Thiel versuchte sein T-Shirt gerade zu ziehen, scheiterte aber, weil der Stoff klatschnass an seinem Körper klebte. Seine Jeans war bocksteif und noch dunkelblauer als sonst eh schon. Und seine Schuhe gaben auch seltsame Geräusche von sich, wenn er von einem auf den anderen Fuß trat.

Eigentlich könnte er die auch einfach ausziehen. Schutz vor der Pfütze, in der er stand, boten sie eh nicht. Genauso wenig, wie das mickrige Dach über ihren Köpfe, wenn er es so betrachtete. Aber Boerne hatte ja unbedingt über die Weide gewollt als das Gewitter anfing. Da drüben gibt es bestimmt ein Bauernhaus oder einen Heuschober, hatte er gesagt. Ja, genau. Bloß als sie hier oben angekommen waren, konnte man meilenweit in alle Richtungen schauen und außer Hecken und Bäumen gab es hier nichts.

Thiel schaute etwas besorgt nach oben. Bei Gewitter war es bestimmt nicht klug auf dem höchsten Punkt einer Weide unter einem hölzernen Dach Schutz zu suchen. In einiger Entfernung standen noch ein paar Bäume in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammen, als würden sie sich über das schlechte Wetter austauschen oder beraten, was man als nächstes so machen könnte. Aber von hier aus konnte man nicht sehen, ob die Bäume wohl höher oder niedriger als das Dach, unter dem sie standen, in den Himmel aufragten. Thiel schüttelte sich einen Tropfen von der Nase. Na wenigstens war es nicht kalt und der Regen erwischte hier nur seine Unterschenkel und nicht den ganzen Körper.

Das schwülwarme Wetter hielt jetzt schon seit einer Woche und immer wieder gab es Regengüsse von biblischen Ausmaßen. Die aber nichts dazu taten die Luft abzukühlen. Thiel wischte sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Und wenn sie versuchten zu der Baumgruppe zu laufen? Nein, da wäre die Blitzgefahr sicherlich noch höher. Er seufzte.

„Na, nun seufzen Sie mal nicht so melodramatisch. Ich hab Sie ja hier nicht in einen Höllenpfuhl gelockt, nicht?“ Boerne schien jetzt ein wenig beleidigt zu sein.

„Pff, als wenn ich hier wegen Ihres unterentwickelten Orientierungssinnes so seufzen würde.“ Thiel starrte über die Weide auf die dunkelgrauen Wolken am Himmel, die immer noch den Regen scheinbar in Vorhängen auf die Erde niedergehen ließen.

„Mein Orientierungssinn ist hervorragend, denn wenn wir mal ganz ehrlich sind, Herr Hauptkommissar, ist dieser Unterstand der beste Schutz, den wir in einem Radius von mehreren Kilometern finden konnten.“ Boerne zeigte mit einem Arm in die verlassene Umgebung und der Regen durchnässte erneut seine Manschette. Aber das war vermutlich jetzt auch schon egal.

„Das hier ist erstens überhaupt kein guter Schutz, Sie Hornochse, und zweitens schlägt der Blitz immer auf die höchste Erhebung ein.“ Thiel zeigt über ihre Köpfe und Boernes Blick folgte seinem Daumen.

Dann schaute er wieder in Thiels Gesicht und schien wirklich einen Moment lang zu überlegen, ob sie nicht besser den Weg wieder nach unten und zurück auf die Straße wagen sollten, als hier zu bleiben. Aber sie hatten mindestens zwanzig Minuten von der Straße über reichlich unwegsames Gelände zum Leichenfundort gebraucht und dann nochmal zehn bis hierher. Also konnte man sicher mit einer halben Stunde bis zur Straße rechnen. Und darauf hatte Thiel noch weniger Lust, als hier zumindest von den Knien aufwärts geschützt zu stehen. Dass der Typ sich auch hatte nachts verlaufen müssen, um dann in einen ungünstig gelegenen Entwässerungsgraben zu stürzen. So ein Totalausfall. Thiel schaute etwas neidisch auf Boernes Gummistiefel. Der andere hatte bestimmt schön trockene Füße.

„Wir können uns ja immer noch hier in den Trog setzen, da ist es trockener“, schlug Boerne vor und zeigte etwas übertrieben auf den Trog aus schon ziemlich verwittert aussehendem Metall hinter ihnen, mit einer Handbewegung die eher einen goldenen Thron erahnen ließ.

Thiel tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Sie ham sie wohl nicht mehr alle.“

„Oder sie können sich noch eine weiter halbe Stunde nassregnen lassen, wie sie wollen. Sie sind ja schließlich erwachsen.“ Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und versuchte sie an seinem völlig durchnässten Oberhemd trockenzuwischen. Das gelang überhaupt nicht und Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen.

„Tja, da müssen Sie wohl ihre Unterhose ausziehen und damit die Brille trocknen, was?“ Er freute sich heimlich sehr über Boernes leicht verdutztes Gesicht.

„Da machen Sie sich mal keine Hoffnungen“, erwiderte der andere schlagfertig und setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. Der Regen war einfach nur verschmierter und damit Boernes Blick immer noch getrübt.

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Manchmal war Boerne echt ganz schön anzüglich. Und nie wusste er, wie das einzuordnen war. War das jetzt einfach nur seine ganz normale Art? Redete er auch mit seinen Golfkumpels so? Oder war das nur für ihn?

Thiel beobachtete die Tropfen in der Pfütze zu seinen Füßen. Sie schlugen in unregelmäßigen Mustern auf die Oberfläche auf und die Kreise breiteten sich fast hypnotisch aus. Überschnitten sich, störten die Kreise der Nebentropfen. So wie Boerne immer seine Kreise störte. Aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so, denn sonst wäre er vermutlich vor Langeweile schon eingegangen, wie eine Pflanze, die nie gegossen wird.

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde.“ Thiel versuchte seine Stimme so unbeteiligt wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Bloß keine Agriffsfläche bieten. Damit war er bislang immer gut gefahren.

Eine Weile blieb es still neben ihm und Thiel schaute dem Regen zu. Manchmal schien es weniger zu werden und Thiel schöpfte schon Hoffnung, aber dann verstärkte sich das Prasseln auf dem Holzdach wieder und er musste sich damit abfinden, dass sie wohl noch ein wenig hier fest saßen. Standen. Wie auch immer.

„Haben Sie manchmal auch so das Gefühl, dass Ihr Leben nur aus Arbeit besteht?“ Boerne sagte den Satz fast mehr zum Regen als zu ihm und Thiel hätte vor Überraschung fast zum anderen rübergeschaut. Aber das war bei einer solchen Frage absolut verboten. Das war eine Frage, die man stellte, wenn man dem anderen nicht in die Augen schauen konnte. Wenn man in einem zappendusteren Verließ gefangen gehalten wurde. Oder wenn man wie in schlechten Agentenfilmen Rücken an Rücken in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation gefesselt war. Aber nicht, wenn man hier so nebeneinander stand und sich potentiell in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich mag meine Arbeit.“ Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob das komplett der Wahrheit entsprach aber zumindest fand er immer wieder einen Sinn in seiner Arbeit. Auch wenn ihm nicht alles gefiel, was er tun musste. Aber er wusste ja, dass es am Ende einem guten Zweck diente. Mörder zu entlarven und unerklärliche Todesfälle aufzudecken.

„Mh-hm“, summte Boerne in Zustimmung.

Hoffentlich beließ der andere es dabei.

„Aber haben Sie nicht auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass es auch schön wäre, wenn es mehr gäbe als nur die Arbeit?“ Thiels Meinung nach redete Boerne gerade viel zu viel über Gefühle und über Gefühle redete Thiel nicht gerne. Vor allem nicht mit Boerne.

„Maaaaaaan, Sie haben doch ihre ganzen Vereine und Opern und den ganzen Kram.“ Thiel versuchte die Hände in die Hosentaschen zu stecken, scheiterte aber an dem nassen Jeansstoff, der die Taschen effektiv verschweißte. Der andere sollte sich mal bloß nicht beschweren hier. Der hatte doch genug Bekannte und Freunde oder zumindestens Gesinnungsgenossen in seiner besseren Gesellschaft.

„Manchmal kommt mir das alles so oberflächlich vor.“ Boerne schaute auf den Regen raus, als gälte es jeden einzelnen Tropfen zu identifizieren und nachher in einer Gegenüberstellung wiederzuerkennen.

„Dann lassen Sie’s doch.“ Thiel drehte den Kopf ein ganz klein wenig in Richtung Boerne, aber nur gerade so, dass er den anderen aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

„Das sagen Sie so einfach. Ist man da erstmal drin, dann ist es ganz schön schwer das wieder aufzugeben. Vor allem, wenn man nichts anderes hat, womit man sich stattdessen beschäftigen könnte.“

Boah, diese Diskussion behagte Thiel genauso wenig, wie der Platzregen da draußen. Obwohl ... nein, eigentlich wäre er lieber durch den Regen marschiert als hier mit Boerne über dessen Lebenskrise zu reden.

„Dann suchen Sie sich halt was anderes.“ Hoffentlich war die Sache damit beendet.

„Das sagen Sie so leicht.“

„Mann Boerne, ich bin doch hier auch nicht die Briefkastentante. Was wollen Sie denn hören?“ Thiel war jetzt schon ziemlich angenervt.

„Ich will gar nichts hören.“ Boerne schwenkte seine Arme durch die Luft und seine Stimme wurde immer ungeduldiger. „Ich meine ... ich will nicht, dass Sie mir das sagen, was ich hören will oder was Sie glauben was ich hören will oder ... ich will ... Sie nehmen doch sonst auch keine Rücksicht auf meine Befindlichkeiten. Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, was Sie denken.“

Tja, wenn er das so wollte.

„Sie sind eben Anerkennungsgeil. Sie brauchen ständig die Bestätigung von außen, dass Sie irgendetwas tolles geleistet haben. Machen Sie doch da mal nen Entzug.“ Thiel nickte zu sich selbst. Das war doch mal ein guter Rat.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Jetzt klang Boerne total beleidigt. Dabei hatte er das doch so haben wollen. „Ich bin doch nicht Anerkennungsgeil. Ich bin gut ... nein, sehr gut ... in meinem Job und das kann man ja wohl auch würdigen.“

„Mann Boerne, das ist doch genau das, was Sie gerade genervt hat. Das Sie immer nur für Ihre Arbeit und nicht für sich selbst gemocht werden.“

„Ach und Sie nervt das nicht?“, fragte Boerne ein wenig spitz.

„Wir reden hier doch gar nicht über mich. Wer hat denn mit dem Scheiß angefangen?“ Thiel merkte wie er langsam sauer wurde.

„Für Sie ist alles was mit Gefühlen zu tun hat wohl immer Scheiß, was?“

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt. Boah, Sie nerven. Das ist ja wie bei meiner Frau.“ Thiel warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Bei ihrer Ex-Frau. Die wird ja auch einen Grund gehabt haben sich aus dem Staub zu machen.“ Boerne traf voll unter der Gürtellinie und Thiel musste erstmal innerlich nach Luft schnappen.

„Sagen Sie mal tickt’s bei Ihnen noch ganz richtig? Lassen Sie meine Ex-Frau da raus. Nur weil Sie jetzt nölig sind, weil keine mit Ihnen ins Bett will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es mir genauso geht.“ Sie standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber wie zwei Boxer vor dem Faustkampf.

„Sind Sie schon so vertrocknet, dass es Ihnen völlig egal ist?“

„Ich bin nicht ... Thiel war jetzt schon mindestens auf zweihundert. Und wenn es nicht so schütten würde, dann wäre er schon längst einfach weggegangen. „DAS GEHT SIE GAR NICHTS AN!“

„ICH WILL ABER, DASS ES MICH WAS ANGEHT!“, Boerne knallte mit einer Faust gegen den Trog und Thiel starrte den anderen an. So wütend hatte er Boerne noch nie gesehen. Noch nie. Klar schrie der andere auch mal rum aber nie so ... unkontrolliert. Thiel durchzuckte es heiß. Jetzt hatte der Blitz doch noch eingeschlagen.

Boernes Augen lagen auf seinen und sie starrten sich an. Einen Moment lang. Und dann noch einen. Er verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr und das musste ziemlich blöd ausgesehen haben.

Aber er konnte sehen, dass Boernes Augen langsam wieder weicher wurden. Die scharfen Kanten des Ausbruchs von eben wurden sanft, ein wenig traurig vielleicht. Boerne wandte den Blick ab und Thiel sah, wie es dem anderen unangenehm war, dass er sich für einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Boerne hatte sich geöffnet und jetzt musste er reagieren. Aber sein Gehirn bot ihm immer noch keinen Lösungsansatz an.

Dann sah er, wie Boerne sich wegdrehen wollte und ein halb erstickter Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Wenigstens etwas, dachte Thiel. Der andere drehte sich wieder zu ihm zurück und sie schauten sich erneut an.

Küssen. Schlug sein Gehirn jetzt vor. Und Thiel nickte seinem eigenen Gedanken zu. Boerne wertete das möglicherweise als Antwort, denn Thiel sah wie Boernes Hand in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie legte sich an seine Wange und Thiels Blick war immer noch an Boernes Augen festgeklebt. Der andere lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und hielt dann inne. Thiels Lippen bewegten sich fast wie von selbst und seine Augen fielen zu. In seinem Bauch schlug der Blitz erneut ein als sie sich trafen und er griff nach Boernes nassem Hemd.

Ihre Lippen ertasteten sich erst vorsichtig, dann selbstbewusster. Thiel spürte, wie Boerne ihm in die nassen Haare griff, um ihn enger an sich zu drücken und er öffnete seinen Mund. Zunächst schien Boernes Zunge noch ein wenig schüchtern zu sein, aber schnell gewöhnten sie sich aneinander. Sie küssten sich tief und warm. Wechselten immer wieder an die Oberfläche des Ozeans, den sie gerade durchschwammen, und tauchten dann wieder tiefer ineinander ein.

Nur unterbewusst nahm Thiel war, dass er sein Hände auf Boernes Rücken gelegt hatte und den anderen an sich presste, in den Stoff der Hemdes griff. Und dass Boerne mit seinen Händen sehnsüchtig versuchte jedes Körperteil zu erreichen, was er zu fassen kriegen konnte. Die Kleidung klebte ihnen beiden am Körper und jedes Stück Haut war noch feucht vom Regen.

Und sie leckten sich all die Worte von den Zungen, die ihnen so über die Jahre über die Lippen gekommen waren und die Worte, die sie runtergeschluckt hatten und die Worte, die sie immer wieder und wieder im Mund umgedreht hatten, aber die sie nie losgeworden waren. Jetzt saugten sie all diese Worte einfach ineinander auf. Vielleicht würden sie in Zukunft auch gar nicht mehr so viele Worte brauchen.

„Ich liebe Dich.“ Als Boerne den Satz fast unhörbar gegen Thiels Lippen atmete, da wusste Thiel eigentlich schon, dass er da war. Hatte die Worte schon in Boernes Mund geschmeckt. Und so etwas Leckeres hatte er schon lange nicht mehr probiert.

Sie küssten sich erneut und diesmal ließ Thiel auch seine Hand durch Boernes Haare fahren, die einfach unfassbar attraktiv aussahen so nassgeregnet und ein wenig verstrubbelt. Zwischen zwei Küssen flüsterte er leise gegen Boernes Kinn.

„Hab irgendwie wohl doch auf dich gehofft.“ Das musste reichen. Mehr Liebeserklärung war Thiel jetzt zu kitschig.

„Hab mich so unfassbar nach dir gesehnt.“ Boerne nahm ihn in den Arm und es störte Thiel auch in dem Moment gar nicht, dass Boerne größer war als er. Susanne war damals auch ein wenig größer gewesen. Daran hatte er sich gewöhnt. Sonst hätte er ja auch nie eine Freundin gefunden.

Irgendwann merkte er, dass sein Arm gar nicht mehr nass wurde während sie hier standen und sich küssten und er unterbrach den Kontakt und schaute hinauf zum Himmel. Zwar hatten sich die Wolken noch nicht ganz verzogen, aber sie waren aufgerissen und man konnte wieder blauen Himmel dazwischen sehen. Und wenn Thiel in der Schule was über Bildsprache gelernt hatte, dann hätte man das sicher jetzt irgendwie anwenden können. Aber er war ja Kommissar und kein Dichter und deshalb ließ er es sein.

„Kein Wort zu den anderen, ja?“ Thiel drehte sich von Boerne weg und streckte die Hand unter dem Dach hervor. Dabei konnten sie beide sehen, dass es nicht mehr regnete. Jetzt war es Thiel doch ein wenig peinlich. Aber Boerne nickte ernsthaft und fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare.

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort.“

 _Na, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen_ , dachte Thiel leicht sarkastisch zu sich selbst. Das erste Gewitter war vorbei und jetzt spürte er auch die Sonne wieder, die auf seine nackten Unterarme und in sein Gesicht fiel. Schöner Tag eigentlich.


End file.
